Total Drama Tweenland
by SoulfulGinger17
Summary: Dedicated to CragmiteBlaster and BaconBaka. My first fanfic! ZOMG! Anyway, tit's the sixth season, now hosted by Dakota and Sam. The stars this summer: Twens (kids ages 10-12). There's friendships, alliances, Toy Ships and more! So come on down and watch this summer's most hyped reality show: Total Drama Tweenland!
1. Episode 1: Fun-Sized Fun!

Total Drama Tweenland

Chapter 1- Fun-Sized Fun!

**Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfic. It's dedicated to my bros BaconBaka and CragmiteBlaster! Hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

The camera focuses on a small island in Muskoka, Ontario. The island is beautifully restored with some large cabins in the process of being finished up. On the re-modeled dock stands a petite young woman of about eighteen with long blonde hair that went to the end of her back, slightly touching her rear-end. She wore a black sleeveless top and pink sweatpants with pink heels. Her attention was currently on her compact mirror, where she was admiring her looks. Eventually, one of the camerapeople called for her attention, as they began to start filming.

Cameraman: Uh, Ms. Milton, we're on.

The blonde jumped in surprise, dropping her compact. She then turned to the Cameraman with a scowl.

?: Ugh, Hayden! You scared me half to death! And what did I tell you about that Ms. Milton crap? Just call me Dakota! Oh, wait, we're on? Oh sh-

We now see a cliché Please Stand By message on the screen for a moment or two. It cuts back to the island, with the blonde, now called Dakota, was standing proudly on the dock.

Dakota: Ah, much better. Hello, everyone! Welcome to the newest installment of Total Drama! And this time, the host is a much more suitable one. I HOPE YOU"RE ROTTING IN JAIL WHERE YOU BELONG, McLEAN! Anyway, I'm Dakota Milton, veteran player from season four, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. After I wasn't contacted for All-Stars (lousy bastards), and my Sammy-kins didn't win (totally rigged), I begged for the spot of host. And they accepted after Daddy gave them all of that money. Tee-hee! Anyway, this season is something entirely new. We have a whole new cast of dynamic and amazing personalities. The twist? They're a bit different than the other competitors. They're tweens. Kids ages 10-12 auditioned from all over Canada, and 22 were lucky enough to get in! So who are they? What are their labels? And which of them will be the winner of the $250,000 prize? Find out on Total, Drama, TWEENLAND! Wow, that was fun no wonder Chris likes to do that so much.

* * *

(Now playing: I Wanna Be Famous)

We cut back to the dock, where Dakota finishes up her make-up.. She then turns to the camera, her smile as bright as ever.

Dakota: Welcome back, everyone! We're just getting ready to introduce the tweens. Oh, here's the first one!

Coming out of the boat is a bespecticaled girl of about 11, wearing a white Oxford shirt with a pink tie, a plaid skirt, purple leggings and pink flats. She was nervously twirling a random brunette lock.

Dakota: Here's contestant #1: Morgan, the Shy Girl! Say hi to the people out there!

Morgan: Oh, um, hello, ev-veryone. I-I'm Morgan.

She squeaks, and runs to the end of the dock, hiding behind her suitcase. Dakota frowns. She hoped to herself that the girl would come out of her shell. While this exchange was happening, another boat dropped off a boy around 12 years of age. He had lighter brown hair, green eyes and a cocky expression. He wore a green Polo shirt, with khackis and brown shoes.

Dakota: Tween #2: Bill, The Drama Starter! What are your thoughts on being here?

Bill: I'm not delighted as much as I should be, but then again, I knew I'd be picked for the contest, just like how I know I'll win.

He then strutted to the end of the dock, sending a wink to Morgan, who heavily blushed.

The third boat had a more happy face. That face had a head full of wild blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. He wore white jeans with brown shoes, a blue shirt, and a slightly over-sized leather jacket with a capital D on it's right breast.

Dakota: Here's a happy face, it's Tom, the Daredevil!

Tom: No applause, no applause, just throw money! But seriously, stoked to be here! Wait, you're Dakota! Why aren't you a mutant anymore?

Dakota: I got the surgery last summer.

Tom (slightly disappointed): Oh, ok.

The next boat had a black girl with dark red hair (presumably dyed), a heart-shaped tattoo and a hoop earring, wearing a black top like Dakota's, but with blue shorts. She had a mischivious look on her brown eyes.

Dakota: Hey, it's Sally, the Prankster. How are you?

Sally: Doing fine. Lovin' that top, by the way. (She discreetly puts on a joy buzzer as she walks down the dock and talks) What a great place, this is gonna be a beast summer! (Turns to Tom) Hey, white boy, up top!

Bill: Tom, wait-

He is too late as Tom is shocked. But instead of being angry or sad, he looked oddly amused, even, dare I say, happy.

Tom: Awesome! I live for the shocks!

Sally: Thanks!

Dakota: Here's the next boat, it's-

Sally: Wow, there's two of them!

* * *

Indeed there was. The two tweens in question appeared to be 12 years old. One was a boy, the other a girl. The boy was wearing a grey formal shirt, with a black vest and red tie, hos pants were black jeans, and had black shoes. Like Morgan, he wore glasses. The girl had a different attire. She wore a tye-dye shirt, jean shorts and was bare foot. Her brown hair was long and wild; his, short and neat. Her blue eyes had energy that had no end, while his had a more mature expression.

Dakota: here's one of our biggest twists. Twins competing for the prize! They're Simon, the Prodigy and River, the Free Spirit.

Simon: Salutations, my fellow contestants. My name is Simon Andrew Rhodes, this is my elder twin sibling River.

River: Whaaat's goin' on, my friends? Sorry 'bout my baby bro, he's new to the whole "friend" thing.

Simon: Now, how dare you! (River snickers)

Bill (deviously): Relax, we'll make sure Captain Spaz will be just fine. (The others glare at him) What?

Dakota: Anyway, this is Amber, the Normal One.

Amber wore a pink shirt with a smiley-face on it, white shorts and purple flip-flops.

Amber: Hi.

Dakota: Next is Joe, the Unlucky Kid.

True to form, Joe had tripped on his shoelaces, and landed on the dock, but appeared to be ok. He was an African-Canadian 10-year-old with a blue shirt designed like waves in the ocean, orange shorts and white sneakers. What stood out was the bandages around him.

River: Are you ok?

Joe: I'm fine, this happens a lot.

As the others help him to the end of the dock, another tween appeared. This one was a girl with some odd clothing choices. She wore a small green top with Daisy Duke shorts, and dark purple shoes. She had red hair in a ponytail, green eyes and a flirty expression. What stood out was that she was growing, uh, well, how do I put this?

Bill (stunned and slightly amazed): Whoa, nice boobs.

Ah, thank you Bill.

Sally (slapping Bill): Pervert!

And thank you too, Sally.

Sally: You're no better, mysterious voice!

Geez, lighten up.

Dakota: Guys, this is Kimmi, the Developing Girl.

Simon (Aside to River): Ah, yes, we could never have figured that out without you mentioning it.

River (giggling): Nice one.

Kimmi (pretending to sound coy): Hi, everyone. I hope that we can… be friends during our stay.

She walks with a light _oomfh _to her step, getting the guys' attention, and the girls' anger.

Dakota: Here's Candi, the Expy! Whatever that means.

Candi wore a brown t-shirt with red sleeves, orange shorts with violet trim, brown flip-flops, and a blue bandanna over her dark blonde hair. She gad bubbly blue eyes and a warm smile.

Candi: Hiiiii! I'm Candi. K-H-A-N-D-I-E.

Bill (coughs): Dumb blonde.

Candi (offended): Hey, I am too smart!

Dakota: Settle down kids, the next boat's arriving.

* * *

The next boat had a tanned, green-eyed blonde-haired girl. She wore a yellow shirt with a moon on it, a black skirt and brown shoes.

Dakota: It's Brittany, the popular Girl! 'Sup?

Brittany: Hi, Dakota. It's great to be here.

As she walked down the dock, one of the boys couldn't take his eyes off of her.

?: _Wow, she's beautiful_…

Tom: Hey, Dakota, where are the other dudes at?

Dakota: Cool it, Tom, here comes one now.

The next tween, which was indeed a boy, had red hair and brown eyes with a relaxed look. He wore a cyan polo shirt and black jeans with red shoes.

Dakota: Say hi to Hunter, the Richest Kid in Town!

Bill: You're rich?

Amber: That's not fair.

Tom: Why are you here if you already have money?

Kimmi: Hey, I like a guy with deep pockets.

Hunter: Please, allow me to explain. I'm not here for the prize money, I'm here to

find a new way to spend my summer, honest!

Simon: So you decide to audition for Total Drama?

Hunter: Okay, not my smartest move, but nobody bats .1000.

River: I think we should give him a chance. Why should we hate our Earth-brother for his differences?

Simon: River's right. We should applaud Hunter for being brave enough to come out here.

Bill: Boo! Get off the soapbox!

Simon (confused): I beg your pardon?

Dakota: Come on, it's tome for the next tween: Enzo, The Wannabe Mobster!

Enzo wore a fedora that covered his hair, he had deeply-tanned skin. His black eyes gave off an intimidating aura. He wore a white shirt under an open black hoodie and ripped jeans.

Enzo (to Dakota, in a bad Brooklyn accent): Who ya' callin' "wannabe", dollface? (Turns to the others) Name's Enzo, the Don, the Big Cheese, the guy that if you mess with, you gonna' pay. Kapeesh?

No one bothered to answer, so Enzo took it as a "yes".

Dakota: Anyway, here's Tween fourteen, Clark, the Athlete.

Clark was a Latino-Canadian youth with big muscles for a 12-year-old. He wore a black muscle shirt with dark green shorts and blue shoes. He turned to the competition after giving Dakota a nod hello.

Clark: Yo, everyone. Name's Clark. I look forward to competing with you.

* * *

The next boat had a young Asian-Canadian glasses-wearing girl with a red shirt, brown shorts and black shoes. She had bright green eyes and strawberry-blonde hair.

Dakota: Meet Lorelei, the Nerdette.

Lorelei: Greetings.

She then put her stuff by Clark's. She then took out a manga entitled "Naoto" and started reading. Clark took notice of Lorelei, and sat next to her.

Clark: Hey, I'm Clark. Nice book, what's it about.

Lorelei: Sorry, I don't associate with meat-heads.

The others were shocked at this rudeness. Morgan then tried scolding Lorelei for her attitude. Key word here is "try".

Sally: Shut up, mysterious voice!

Morgan: T-that wasn't v-v-very nic-ce.

Lorelei (indifferent): Oh, well. They're all the same, anyway.

?: Oh, I agree.

The voice came from another female. This one wore a white shirt that had the symbol for "male" in a circle with a diagonal line through it. She also wore a red skirt and red shoes. Her hair was black and in pigtails and she had blue eyes.

Dakota: And here's Claudette, the Feminista.

Claudette: Ah, yes, Dakota. How are you? And what of your pet?

Dakota: My pet?

Claudette: That fat, disgusting, lazy slob you call Samuel.

Tom (ticked): Oi! You've got guts, girl! Saying those things…Why don't you come say those to my fist? I bet he'd really like to hear it.

Claudette: Typical male reaction, thinking violence will solve your problems.

Enzo: Typical goil reaction: Naggin', lot's of it, too.

Claudette (outraged): Why, you…!

Dakota (hastily): And here's Garrett, the Artist.

Garrett had blonde hair and brown eyes, He wore a smock that covered his black shirt and brown pants.

Garrett: Hey, it's Garrett, future world-famous artist.

Morgan: C-c-can I see som-m-me of your work?

Garrett: Of course,

Morgan: M-m-morgan-n.

Garrett: That's a nice name.

Morgan (blushes): T-thank you.

* * *

Dakota: Hey, all, this is Logan, the Clueless Charmer.

Immediately, almost all of the girls swoon over the boy in front of them. He had long neck-length black hair, a slightly-muscular body and deep blue eyes. He wore torn grey jeans, and an unbuttoned dress shirt. Most of the guys glared jealously. Ass the girls screamed for him to date/marry them, and the guys continued looking angrily at him, Logan turned to Dakota.

Logan (oblivious to all of the attention): Hi, Dakota. Thanks for letting me in.

Dakota: Well, technically that was the casting people, but a compliment's a compliment.

Logan walked to the guys, but most of them turned away. Hunter and Simon, however, did not.

Hunter: Don't worry about them, they'll get to know you soon enough.

Logan: I hope so. What did I do for them to not like me?

Simon: I believe it is because of your ability to naturally attract members of the opposite sex without any or all failure. A rather heinous way to judge someone, in my own opinion.

Logan (not understanding a word Simon said): Uh, thanks, I guess.

Simon: You are most welcome.

The next boat contained a girl with an arrogant look about her. She wore a white sleeveless top with a purple skirt, and purple heels. Her white hair was in a ponytail, and her black eyes gave off a haughty attitude.

Dakota: Say hello to Diamond, the Princess.

Amber: Hello!

Diamond: Ugh, such low-life garbage. I can't wait until I triumph over you un-wealthy abominations.

Hunter: Hey, I'm probably richer than you are! But at least I'm nice to people.

Diamond: So you pity these riff-raff?

Hunter: No! I actually like them.

Diamond (scoffs): Then you're just as bad as the rest of this lot, if not worse.

While this was going on, Sally snuck up behind Diamond, and put a kick me sigh on her back, then slipped away without notice. While she walked by Bill, he took notice of the sign and gladly followed through.

Diamond: OW! How dare you!

Dakota: Here's Zach, the Champion!

Zach, like Diamond had an arrogant demeanor. He had green hair in a pompadour (the hairstyle Groose from Skyward Sword wears), and brown eyes. He wore an orange shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. He grinned as he got off of the boat.

Zach (to no one in particular): Ah, Camp Wawanawkwa. I've dreamed of coming here since the show began. More specifically, me coming here and winning. (to the contestants) Of course, since I win at everything, you should get back on the boat now while you still have the chance.

The others stayed silent.

Zach (glares) : Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

The presumed second-to-last boat contained a slightly timid-looking girl.

Dakota: This is Marcia, the Crybaby.

Candi: Hey, that isn't nice.

Dakota: No, that's literally what's on there.

Candi: Uh, I can't seeit, this handwriting ios kinda poor.

Dakota (calm, but annoyed): Go back with the others. (Candi complies)

Marcia: Oh, I'm so scared. I don't know if I can do this.

Sally: Nonsense, girl! Just stick with me, and you'll be fine in no time.

What Sally didn't know was that Marcia was thinking something far different than what she was saying.

"_Stupid girl, she fell for it! Hook, line and sucker! Heh heh heh, this'll be a __**fun **__summer indeed_."

While the tweens were talking, Dakota got a message from her phone.

Dakota: Kids, listen up! I have some bad news. The last contestant is having problems getting out of his home country, so he'll be a little behind. Yes, Simon?

Simon: Where's he from?

Dakota: Japan.

The kids ooh'd. A foreigner was going to compete with them. Even if he was going to be a few rounds late.

* * *

Another boat pulled up revealing another teenager. He was tall, but chubby, wearing a yellow sweater vest, and cargo shorts. He was in the middle of playing a video game.

?: Oh, yeah! New high score! Take that, Scott and Brick!

Dakota (running at full force, and screaming happily): SSSAAAAMMM! (glomps)

The man was Dakota's boyfriend of two years, fellow Total Drama veteran, Samuel "Sam" Redmond.

Sam: Dakota! (The two kiss passionately to the happiness of some tweens and disgust of the others)

The two break apart, then Sam addresses the kids.

Sam: What's up, guys? I'm Sam, I'll be helping Dakota out with the show. I bet you're all hungry. Let's go eat! (The tweens all cheer and quickly follow Sam away to the Mess Hall off-screen)

We then cut to Dakota, who's standing at the dock by herself.

Dakota: So that's our tweens, well, most of them. Stay tuned for more as we reveal the teams and the first challenge. This is Dakota Milton, signing out on Total… Drama… Tweenland!

* * *

**And that's it. I know Script isn't exactly liked, but it's what I'm comfortable with at the moment. So if there's anything you want to tell me, be it praise, hatred or Constructive Criticism, review!**

**Also, I forgot to say this earlier, but I do not own Total Drama or its characters, they belong to Teletoon. The OCs that appear here, unless otherwise stated belong to me.**

**Ja ne, see you soon!**

**- Brian**


	2. Episode 2: Teaming with Energy!

Chapter 2-Teaming with Energy!

**Alright**,** here's episode 2! I hope you enjoy it! Also, a little key, when some one's name is bolded, that means they're using the confessional.**

* * *

The camera opens to an overview of Camp Wawanawkwa, where we hear Dakota's voice.

Dakota: Last time on Total Drama, 22 tweenagers signed up for the adventure of a lifetime! We were introduced to some good kids (cuts to scenes with River, Hunter and Tom), some bad ones (cuts to scenes with Lorelei, Claudette and Bill) and some weird ones (cuts to scenes with Enzo, Sally and Marcia). However, we learned that the twenty-second tween is running a bit late, so we have to start the game without him. So, who are the teams, who are the losers, who will be the first voted off, and can I look any better with this top? Find out now on Total… Drama… Tweenland!

* * *

(Now Playing: I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

The episode begins with a mysterious person running nervously in the middle of the night. Throughout the scene, we see things from his POV or from a third-person shadow. (x) means which POV we see.

(Shadow): He turns to a shipping port, and runs in.

(Ist person): He then sees a small boat with food being brought in.

(Shadow): The fist chance he gets, the mystery man jumps in, and hides.

After making sure the coast was clear, he then made a make-shift bed out of some nearby cardboard, and used a trench coat for a blanket. He then silently went to sleep, unaware of his destination…

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was leading the tweens through the camp explaining how things would work this season. While most were listening like good boys and girls, there were a few who weren't paying any attention. For instance, Sally was putting kick me signs on everyone, Tom was in his own little world, Claudette wouldn't listen to a guy, and Lorelei was more interested in her manga.

Sam: And here's the cabins! (Points to a well-made, luxurious one) That is where 1st place stays. The other teams stay in normal cabins. And over here is the confessional (points to the outhouse from seasons past, just as smelly as ever).

Garrett: So, you could afford the condo, but not a better confessional?

Sam: No, wait, there's more of these. One in the cabins, one near some challenge areas, and a couple hidden ones in the woods.

Garrett: Oh.

Marcia: Wait, there's more than one team this season?

Sam: Yep, in fact, there's three teams. And with 21 of you here, it'll be easy to divide you up. (Pulls out a hat) Come up here, and take a coin from this hat. They come in three colors, red, blue and yellow. Those will decide your teammates.

One by one, they all came up and drew a random colored coin, while silently wondering where that hat come from. After Joe picked his coin, and tripped on the way back, Sam stores the hat back to wherever he found it.

Sam: Okay, I want the red coins to step forward and move to the right.

Candi, Amber, Joe, Bill, Claudette, Logan and Marcia complied.

Sam: You guys are now refered to as... Team Flamers!

A few of the campers snickered at this name.

Simon: I don't understand the humor in Samuel's words. (To River) Is this one of those "inside jokes" Mother told me about?

River: It's best that you don't know that one, Si. It isn't very nice.

Sam: Ok, the blue team stand in the middle, facing me.

Hunter, River, Diamond, Zach, Tom, Morgan and Kimmi did so.

River (shocked): Wait, Si and I aren't teammates...

Sam: You guys are... Team Sub-Zero!

Tom: Now, THAT is a cool team name!

Sam: As for the rest of you, you will be Team Lightning!

?: Sha-awesome, you used my suggestion! I take back every bad thing I said about your lady, bro!

The others were stunned when they saw past contestant Lightning walk up. He gave his trademark grin and looked at the tiny new guard, specifically the yellow team consisting of Enzo, Simon, Brittany, Sally, Clark, Lorelei and Garrett.

Lightning: Wazzup, little guys? It's the Lightning! Ya'll have the best team name ever, I swear! Team Lightning! Got a nice ring to it, dont'cha sha-think?

* * *

**Confessional: That's a familiar face...**

**Dakota: As you can see the sha-dumbass is back. Sammy had the idea of hiring some of the old guard to work here, and Lightning volunteered. He seemed so enthusiastic, I couldn't say no.**

* * *

Dakota: Look, Light, we already had that name picked out. You just wanted your name on something.

Lightning: Sue a guy for coming up with an idea. Oh well, I'm off. Smell ya later! (leaves)

Dakota: Ok, before the challenge starts, you can all go use the confessional. Let's hear your thoughts.

* * *

**Confessional: I love being confessed in!**

**Amber: So far, this is great! I love Total Drama, and I hope I achieve my dream of meeting Cody here, he's so dreamy. (sighs happily)**

**Bill: Heh, this'll be too easy. If an idiot like Lightning can go to the final two, then this game will be a breeze. Now, who to align with?**

**Brittany: Kickbutt! I'm in the Total Drama confessional! YAY! I wonder if my team will like me?**

**Candi: How do I use this again?**

**Clark: These challenges should be fun. I just hope they aren't too mental. I prefer using brawn over brain.**

**Claudette: With more girls on my team, I'll easily pick off those stupid men one-by-one. **

**Diamond: Ugh, this confessional is too filthy for someone of my class to be in.**

**Enzo: Hm, these bozo's are my family? I'll make do. Aftah all, ya' family's ya family. And I promise to get mah family to the top seven if it kills me!**

**Garrett: I wonder if my team will object to me making a watercolor of them?**

**Hunter: Well my team _seems_ nice.**

**Joe: (trips before he says something)**

**Kimmi: Hm, all of these big, strong boys. Me likey. I wonder which of them will be my first alliance-slave?**

**Logan: Why did that Kimmi girl slap my butt on the way out of here?**

**Lorelei: So far, this sucks.**

**Marcia: My team looks easy to manipulate. A few fake tears, and boom, people will worship the ground you walk on. It's kinda sad really. NOT.**

**Morgan: H-h-hi-i-i-i.**

**River: FAR OUT! It might stink that my bro ain't in my drum circle, but these guys look awesome, man.**

**Sally: (puts whoopee cushion on seat) I Feel sorry for whoever's in here next (snicker)**

**Simon: (sits on whoopee cushion, letting out the noise, he then blushes brightly) Oh, my...**

**Tom: THIS IS AWESOME! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT, DAKOTA!**

**Zach: Ugh, Tom's yelling is so irritating. I can't wait till we lose, he'll be the first to go. Why keep a jerk, when you can keep the guy whose gonna win?**

* * *

After Zach left the confessional, the tweens went to lunch, which was served by yet another Total Drama veteran, D. J. After the hearty meal, dakota announced that it was time for the first challenge.

Dakota: Ok, tweens the first challenge is simple: A trivia game based on the first four seasons. When you get a question right, you're opponents are eliminated from the challenge, and you stay on.

Amber: Why not All-Stars?

Dakota: Because this is being filmed while All-Stars is airing.

Amber: Oh.

Dakota: Ok and stays at the luxury cabin, second place just wins immunity, third goes to the bonfire, and will vote the first tween off the island, and this time, you really _can't_ come back. Why bother doing it when no one that returns wins.

Diamond (snidely): Like you?

Dakota (ignoring her): Anyway, one member go up to your team's podium, and await question 1.

Team Flamers sent up Bill, Sub-Zero sent Kimmi, Lightning, Simon.

Sam: Question 1: Who was the first to arrive on season 1? (someone buzzes in)

Simon: That would be Beth.

Dakota: That's right. Simon, you stay on, Kim and Bill, you're out. Flamers, Sub-Zero, send up two more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claudette pulled aside the other girls. Unbeknownst to her, Bill was watching from the bushes.

Claudette: Girls, I propose we form an alliance!

Candi: What's that?

Amber: It's when you team up with other people to get ahead in the competition.

Candi: Oh!

Claudette: And I say we team up against those horrible boys! They can't do anything right, we're better off without them. Let's throw the challenge, and cvote one of them off.

Marcia (about to cry): I don't know,

Claudette (scolds): Either join me, or get voted out by those apes, those are your options!

Amber: Lay off, Claude, we'll think about it. C'mon girls, the challenge is still underway.

Claudette (angry): It's CLAUDETTE! (storms off with them, while Bill stays hidden)

In is bush, Bill looked angry for a minute. How dare that brat try and throw the challenge over something as stupid as gender issues! he needed to think fast. Then, a crafty smile came across his face... Oh yes, he had a plan...

* * *

**Confessional: There's treachery afoot!**

**Bill: So, Claude thinks she's gonna pull a fast one on me, huh? We'll see about that. Oh, we'll see about that.**

**Claudette: It's nothing personal, girls rule, boys drool. And three of the first four winners are men too. Owen, a fat disgusting slob; Duncan, a two-timing monster; and Cameron, a weak weirdo. Heather would have my admiration if she focused more on the cause.**

* * *

Back at the amphitheater, we see that most of Team Flamers have been destroyed, with Claudette as the last one standing (the girls all threw their questions), a few were out from Team Sub-Zero, Hunter representing them, and Simon was still on a role having gotten every question right so far, and tying a couple times with others.

Sam: Next Question:

Claudette: Actually, Sam, I withdrawal. I can't beat Simon or Hunter in this challenge.

* * *

**Confessional: *cough* BS! *cough*  
**

**Claudette: I can't believe I lied like that! I feel dirty. (shudders)**

* * *

Hunter: I'll have to step down too.

Dakota: Ok, then, Team Lightning wins immunity and luxury, Team Sub-Zero gets immunity, and Team Flamers? You, me, the campfire in a couple hours. See ya.

At their cabin, Team Flamers sat outside the steps, discussing nominees for the vote.

Claudette: It should be one of you three (points to Bill, Joe and Logan). We could do with less testosterone on our team.

Joe: Hey, that's sexist!

Claudette: No it's not, sexism is when it happens to a female, by a male.

Logan: That's a load of-

Bill: Logan calm down. (turns to Marcia) Is there something you'd like to share with us?

* * *

**Confessional: Sharing is Caring**

**Marcia: Doy, I was gonna rat Claude out! A woman alliance? Phst, not my thing. So 2008...**

* * *

Marcia (breaks down into tears): It was Claudette, she made me throw the challenge!

Logan and Joe (pissed): WHAT?

Marcia (internally): _Not entirely a lie._

Bill: Well, I believe we know what to do now.

We then cut to the team at the bonfire. Marcia is smirking evilly in her head, Joe and Logan glare at Claudette, with her returning it. The others look indifferent.

They then saw yet another familiar face coming up with a small wooden box in his hand: Tyler!

Tyler: Hey guys, it's me Tyler! I'm gonna be reading the votes that say who's going home, but first, I have a question for a few of you. Bill, why do you think we lost the challenge?

Bill: It's because _someone_ tried to be a reverse Ezekiel.

Claudette rolled her eyes. Tyler took notice of this.

Tyler: Claudette, are you-

Claudette: I refuse to be questioned by an inferior.

Candi (oblivious): lighten up, Claude.

Claudette: MY NAME IS CLAUDETTE, YOU STUPID GIRL! CLAUDE IS A STUPID BOY'S NAME!

Tyler: Ok, let's get to the votes, shall we.

First vote is for Bill, same with this one. (Bill: 2)

This is for Claudette, as are these two. (Bill: 2, Claudette: 3)

Vote #6: Bill, that's 3-All. It's down to the wire.

The first person voted out of Total Drama Tweenland is...

(dramatic pause)

Claudette. (Bill: 3, Claudette: 4) (The vote says "Claude") Sorry, but it's time to go, and there are no second chances.

Claudette complied, but kicked Tyler in the groin on her way down to the dock.

* * *

**Confessional: Final Words time!**

**Claudette: Whoever betrayed me, I hope you die.**

**Bill: One down, twenty to go.**

**Amber: I feel bad for voting for Bill, I'll apologize in the morning.**

**Logan: What a bit- uh, I mean a mean girl. What? I can't swear, my mom's watching! You think Dakota's scary when she's mad, oh man...**

**Candi (cheerfully oblivious): Bye, Claude!**

**Joe: I'm not the first one gone! Things are looking up for me! (trips again) Or not.**

**Marcia (rudely): See ya, Claude.**

* * *

Over on Team Lightning, the seven were cheering for their first challenge win.

Clark: Ladies, gentlemen, I present a toast, to Simon, the guy who made tonight possible. To Simon

All but Simon: To Simon!

Simon: You are most welcome. I didn't think that it was that hard.

* * *

**Confessional: That's because you're a genius.**

**Simon: Wow, I was victorious in the fist challenge, I hope River isn't too upset.**

**Clark: We won! Y'know, maybe that kid's up for a partnership...**

**Lorelei (deadpan): Go team.**

* * *

While most of Team Sub-Zero was asleep, River was wide awake, walking along the forest, she noticed something.

River: come on out, little one, i won't hurt you.

A few moments pass, and the "little one" was really an 11-year-old boy. He had black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. His attire was a black shirt under an open trench coat and blue jeans with brown shoes, all looking battered. He appeared as though he hadn't eaten, drunk or slept much recently. This was the boy from earlier in the episode.

River: Hi, I'm River. Who are you?

?: My name is Drew.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to keep your attention somehow. Anyway, we meet our stowaway and his name is Drew. Why is he here? We'll find out soon enough.** **As for Claudette leaving, I needed an unlikable first boot. But, we'll be seeing her in the aftermaths. **

**Votes:**

_Claudette: _Bill

Bill: Claudette

Amber: Bill

Logan: Claudette

Candi: Bill

Joe: Claudette

Marcia: Claudette

**So that's it for now, tune in next time! And remember, I'm still new at this, so please give me some help/advice if you think I need it.**

**Well, ja ne, see you soon!**

**-Brian**


	3. Talent Blown, Part 1

Chapter 3: Talent Blown, Part 1.

**Ok, here's Chapter 3! I'm on a roll with this! Also, there's a poll on my profile for who is your favorite at the moment. It'll be taken down after the first aftermath, so get voting!**

* * *

The camera shows an overview of peaceful-ish Camp Wawanawkwa. It then cuts to Dakota filing her nails, when she sees the camera rolling. She puts her stuff away, blushing and begins the intro.

Dakota: Last time on Total Drama Tweenland, the contestants were divided into three teams. Amber, Bill, Candi, Claudette, Joe, Logan and Marcia became Team Flamers, displaying a fiery bright red flag. Diamond, Hunter, Kimmi, Morgan, River, Tom and Zach were Team Sub-Zero with a cool ice-blue flag. And Brittany, Clark, Enzo, Garrett, Lorelei, Sally and Simon were Team Lightning with a flashy yellow flag. I really like how the teams turned out.

Anyway, after a hearty meal, the tweens competed in their first challenge: A trivia contest about earlier seasons. Simon set the bar high, winning the challenge without a single question wrong, earning Team Lightning first place. Meanwhile the girls of Team Flamers had started an alliance led by sexist Claudette. They threw the challenge in hopes of getting rid of the boys, but Marcia ratted them out, and flipped to the guys, and in a 4-3 vote, Claudette was eliminated. (mumbles) Good riddance...

(normal tone) So, who will win this week? Who will lose? And will I be on the next season of Canada's Got Talent? Find out tonight on Total... Drama... Tweenland!

* * *

(now playing: I wanna be famous)

* * *

The episode starts where we left off, with River and the stowaway, now named Drew, walking to Dakota and Sam's cabin. After spending several minutes calming him down and convincing him that nothing bad will happen, they began walking and talking, getting to know each other.

Drew: So that's really what happened with your first drum circle?

River (embarrassed) Yeah, it was totally ungroovy.

Drew: Relax, it isn't as bad as the time I drank beer... (she looks at him like he had an extra head) It was on accident, I swear!

River: Hey, I believe you.

Drew: Oh, thank heavens.

River: We're almost there, look! (points to a nice-looking cabin, with Dakota's name on it.

* * *

**Confessional: I drank beer once too, it was awful!**

**River: Wow, Drew has lots of stories, but when I try to ask him why he was in the bushes, he kept dodging the subject. Weird.**

**Drew: I can't let anyone know why I'm here, heck I don't even know where here is! But River seems nice, but, no, no one can know!**

* * *

The two approached the cabin, and River knocked on the door.

Drew (nervous): Are you sure that they won't be mad?

River: Positive, man.

The door opened to show Sam in his PJs.

Sam: Hey, River, what are you doing up? (points to Drew) Who's he?

River: Sammy-boy, check this out: I found my new buddy Drew here hiding out by the docks while out on my nature walk. He seemed scared and confused, so I thought I'd bring him into camp and see what you should do.

Sam: Well, that depends. Drew, how did you get here? This island is kinda off-limits.

Drew: Please don't be mad, but I was asleep in one of the boats that led to here. I'm not a contestant on your show, I know, but I don't know what to do.

Sam: Where's your folks?

A few moments passed. Drew paused and debated on whether to tall Sam and River. After making his mind up, he spoke up again.

Drew: Um, I'd like to say to speak about it without River present.

River (confused): Uh, why? I thought we were friends?

Drew: We are, but this is really personal.

River: Oh, I get it.

Drew: Thank you for understanding.

River exits to give the two some privacy.

Outside the cabin we see River meditating. A few minutes past, when Sam told River she could come back in. River saw that Dakota was now there, hugging the life out of poor Drew, who looked like he was either cry or choke to death. Sam and Dakota themselves looked rather sad themselves. Dakota let go of Drew, who looked relieved that he could breathe again.

Dakota: River, good news. Drew will be staying with you guys, and he'll be a contestant.

River: Really?

Sam: But, he won't be on your team.

Drew: What?

Sam: You see, River's team has a full roster, but there's another one that has a slot open. So you'll be bunking with them.

Dakota: But tonight, you'll be sleeping with us.

Drew: Then, can River sleep with me tonight? She was the one that calmed me down earlier.

Dakota (smiles sweetly): Sure.

Dakota made a makeshift bed with a large couch and some blankets. Drew and River climbed in, with Sam tucking the two in. Before they knew it, the Stowaway and the Free Spirit were asleep.

Dakota turned to Sam, and buried her head in him.

Dakota (on the verge of crying): That poor boy, no one deserves that.

Sam: Yeah, sucks to be him.

* * *

**Confessional: That was so sad. Wait, what were they talking about?**

**Dakota: That poor boy. I hope things turn out good for him.**

**Sam: Wow, that was sad. Poor Drew.**

**River: I wonder why they were upset, oh well, I know Drew will tell me some time.**

**Drew: I couldn't tell River. I don't want to worry her too.**

* * *

**(Team Flamers Cabin- Boy's Side)**

The next morning, over at the Team Flamers cabin, Bill woke up and stretched his arms out. _"Ah, nice to sleep without someone to nag at me for being born with a wiener". _He then took notice of his two teammates in their sleepwear. Logan was shirtless, and had on blue flannel pants. This was normal enough. However, the same could not be said for Joe, who was covered in layers of clothes. Bill pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't like his teammates that much, but he had to work with them. "_For now, anyway." _He thought to himself.

* * *

**Confessional: The best place to plot evilly.**

**Bill: With Claude gone, there's a tentative peace on my Team. For my strategy to work, that cannot happen. Throwing the challenge, you may ask? For the moment, no. While keeping morale low via constant elimination is not a _completely_ bad idea, too much runs the risk of myself getting the boot. You see, there is more than one way to sabotage your team.**

* * *

When he made sure the two weren't looking, Bill took something from each boy's backpack. From Logan, a comic book with a scantily clad alien female on it (Bill made a mental note to keep that one), and from Joe, some band-aids. He then hid them in a plastic bag, then tip-toed to his drawer. As long as he's up, he figured, he might as well get dressed.

Joe/Logan: *YAWN*

Bill: Yo, sleepy-heads.

Joe: G'mornin' (falls out of bed) Ah!

Logan (chuckling): 1 minute up, and you already hurt yourself, new record, much?

Joe: You wish. One time, I fell out of bed in my sleep, rolled out of my room, fell down the stairs.

Bill: That isn't so bad.

Joe: Butt naked.

Bill/Logan (wincing in sympathy): Ooh.

* * *

**Confessional: That had to hurt.**

**Joe: Hence the butt-load of clothes.**

**Logan: Weird, my favorite comic book was missing. I'm sure it'll turn up.**

* * *

**(Team Flamers Cabin-Girl's Side)**

Amber was awake and dressed for the morning, sitting on the step, reading a book, when she noticed something. It was a young man, who looked far younger than his real age. He had chestnut hair, blue eyes and his smile revealed a gap in his teeth, he wore something very like Sam's outfit, but with blue jeans and white shoes. It was Total Drama veteran...

Amber: CODY! AHHH!

Cody then noticed the smitten pre-teen glomping him.

Cody: Oh, hey, you're one of the tweens right?

Amber: OMGMYNAMEISAMBERIAMYOURBIGGESTFANCODYIKNEWYOUWOULD BEHEREWHENTHEYANNOUNCEDTHATSOMEOFTHEOLDCONTESTANTS WEREINTERNSAND-

Cody: Whoa, calm down!

Amber (blushing): Sorry, Cody.

Cody: It's cool, it's just that I get enough of that from Sierra.

Amber: Oh yeah. (adds hope to her voice) Are you two still going out?

Cody: Yep.

Cody then noticed the saddened look on Amber's face.

Cody: Hey, how about a picture, with signature?

Amber (delighted): That'd be great!

Cody took out a portable self-developing camera, and took a picture, Amber taking this time to kiss Cody on the cheek.

After signing it, he handed it to the girl.

Cody: Now don't lose it.

Amber (dreamily): I won't...

Cody gave her a wink, and left. Afterwards, Amber fell down, and nearly fainted.

* * *

**Confessional: Precocious crush!**

**Amber: Sierra is a lucky girl to have that man.**

**Cody: It's always nice to meet a fan, even if they like you in that way. Still, she's a nice girl.**

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the cabin, Marcia had gotten up. Currently, the manipulative crybaby was looking over a notepad which had her competition's names on it. Currently, Claudette's name were crossed off, leaving 19 more names on it. She was currently strategizing in her head.

_"Hm, what to do next? Maybe I can sabotage the other teams? Nobody would suspect me, that's for sure." _

The sound of a yawn broke Marcia out of her concentration. She then noticed Candi getting up.

Candi: Hi, Maria.

Marcia: It's Marcia. _You blonde bimbo._

Candi: Oh, sorry.

Marcia (lying): It's ok.

* * *

**Confessional: Einstein she isn't.**

**Candi: Marcia is a good friend.**

**Marcia: What an idiot! I'm amazed someone that dumb has lived to the age of 11.**

* * *

**(Team Sub-Zero Cabin- Outside)**

The six tweens had been up for an hour or so now, and were currently on the lookout for something, or should I say someone.

Tom: River, where are you?

Diamond: This is, like, taking forever!

Kimmi: Tell me about it.

Zach: This is pointless.

Tom: What do you know?

Zach: More than you do.

Tom: Oh, yeah?

Zach: Yeah!

Tom: No, you don't.

Zach: Yes, I do!

Tom: You don't!

Zach: Do!

Tom (with a crafty smile): Do.

Zach (in the heat of the moment): Don't!

Tom: Whatever you say.

Zach has a smug smile on his face, until he realizes what just happened. He then scowled.

Zach: Ugh, you tricked me!

Tom: Only because you make it easy.

Hunter: Guys, knock it off!

Morgan: M-m-maybe she's out in the w-w-woods?

Hunter: Good idea, Morgan. Let's go.

He then led the tweens into the forest, with Zach trailing behind. Kimmi noticed the scowl on the arrogant boy's face, and sauntered up to him, with a devious plan in mind.

Kimmi: Is something wrong Zach?

Zach: Yeah, why are we listening to rich boy? He's nothing special. What god made him leader? And why are we looking for the hippie anyway? We can do without her too.

* * *

**Confessional: Jerk.**

**Zach: The only person that this team needs is moi. And maybe Kimmi. The others? Tom's a moron, Diamond's a whiny brat, Morgan's a baby, River's a weirdo and Hunter is a loser with a capital loser.**

**Kimmi: Ugh, remember, Kimberly, remember that he's a pawn that can be disposed of.**

* * *

Kimmi went on ahead to Hunter, swaying her hips a bit.

Kimmi: Hi, Hunk-ter.

Hunter: Oh, hey, Kim.

Kimmi: I think you're doing a great thing looking for River, it's so _amazing_ of you.

Hunter: Thank you.

Kimmi (in a seductive-ish voice): Y'know, I think this place is _really_ beautiful. What do _you_ think is beautiful?

Hunter: Oh, I don't really know.

Kimmi: What?

Hunter: Weird, huh?

* * *

**Confessional: Awkward!**

**Kimmi: I don't understand! Guys go to pieces by that point! He'll be a tough nut to crack, but no one can resist me forever.**

* * *

**(Team Lightning- Victory Cabin)**

Team Lightning were on the way to breakfast, when Clark pulled Simon aside. The two went into a private room, and sat down.

Simon: So what did you request for me to associate with you in private for, Clark?

Clark: I'll cut straight to the chase, dude, I wanna team up.

Simon: I do not understand, are we not already on the same team?

Clark: No, what I mean is that I want to start an alliance with you.

Simon: Oh, a partnership? Very well, then.

Clark: Wow, just like that?

Simon: Affirmative. I've studied our teammates very closely, and all of my data points to you as the preferred alliance-mate.

Clark: Well, ok, then. I hereby declare our alliance to be named: Brains and Brawn!

* * *

**Confessional: Achievement unlocked! The first alliance has been formed!**

**Clark: I might not be the smartest guy on the planet, but I do know you can't just expect people to vote with you all the time without being alligned. Plus, I think Simon could use some lessons on being in the real world.**

**Simon: I fail to see why anyone would form a name for an alliance. Is it something most kids my age do?**

* * *

At the mess hall, everyone, including Team Sub-Zero who were taking a break from looking for River, were eating breakfast.

Brittany: Wow, DJ, these pancakes are amazing!

DJ: Thanks, Britt.

Then, Dakota walked in with River, and a mysterious boy.

Simon: River, where have you been? And who is this?

River: Chill, baby bro. This is my new friend Drew. Say, hi, guy!

Drew (nervous): Oh, hello everybody. My name is Drew, and, well, I...

Dakota: I'll take it from here, sweetie. OK, tweens, listen up: Since our mystery contestant hasn't arrived yet, I've decided to add to our roster: Meet Drew! And guess what Team Flamers, he's on your team.

The team smiled, they had a new teammate who seemed nice, and they were back up with the other two teams in terms of numbers.

Candi: Welcome to the team, Drake!

Drew turned to River, and smiled at her.

River: Y'know, just because we aren't on the same team, doesn't mean we can't be friends.

Drew: Yeah!

The two kept smiling at each other. Simon noticed this and puzzled.

Enzo: Oi, IQ, somethin' on ya mind?

Simon: It's nothing Enzo.

Enzo: If ya sure...

* * *

**Confessional: Is there such a thing as a Little Brother Instinct?**

**Simon: I'm not sure why, but I don't like the way Andrew and River were conversing. There's something about him that makes me distrustful, almost like he's hiding some sort of secret.**

**Enzo: I've given out nicknames for each of my family, to show who they are in this group: Simon is IQ, Clark's The Enforcer, Garrett's Mr. Freeze, Lorelei's Novella, Brittany's Queen and Sally's Joker. I'm the Don of this team, and this is one Don whose family you should never mess with, 'cause I'll get ya good, kapeesch.**

* * *

Dakota: Now, guess what the challenge is today?

Sally: A prank war?

Bill: A Pokemon battle?

Diamond (filling her nails): A talent show?

Dakota: You got it right, Diamond!

Diamond: I did? I mean, of course I did, I'm just that good.

* * *

**Confessional: Talent, Schmalent.**

**Amber: Yay! I love talent shows!**

**Bill: I HATE talent shows.**

**Brittany: Coolio!**

**Candi: I have the perfect talent!**

**Diamond: My talent is being me! The best talent you can ask for!**

**Drew: I might not have a talent to note of, but this still seems fun.**

**Enzo: No comment.**

**Garrett: Yes! This is my chance to show how great my art is! I know Morgan likes it, and her opinions are great, but I need more!**

**Hunter: I'm boned.**

**Joe: I'm really boned.**

**Kimmi: I know just what to do!**

**Logan: What should I do for my talent?**

**Lorelei: Couldn't care less.**

**Marcia: 'Tis a shame that fake crying isn't a talent. It should be.**

**Morgan: Oh, I d-don't th-th-think I have a t-t-talent.**

**River: Groovy!**

**Sally: I have the best talent!**

**Simon: Oh, dear. I have a horrible phobia of speaking in large crowds. I had to be hypnotized by my roommate in college to give my valedictorian speech!**

**Tom: This will be awesome!**

**Zach: Time to show who the real hero on this team is!**

* * *

Dakota stood in front of the camera, smiling.

Dakota: Alright, time for a commercial break! But first, whose talent will win, whose will stink on ice, and who is gonna be voted off? Find out when we come back!

* * *

**Ok, a little short, but I have a lot planned for next chapter, and I feared it would get too long. Also, wrestling practice starts soon, so these chapters will be coming out a little late, please forgive me! :(**

**Well, until next time, ja ne!**

**-Brian**


	4. Talent Blown, Part Deux

Chapter 4-Talent Blown, Part Deux

**Ok, sorry for the wait, but here's the chapter!**

The camera showed us Dakota applying her make-up when she realized the commercial break was over.

Dakota: Oh hey, sorry for the wait, but now, let's check on the tweens.

* * *

**(Team Flamers)**

Currently the seven tweens were discussing what everyone would do.

Amber: I can play drums.

Logan: I'm good at looking good. At least that's what other people say.

Joe: I can trip into bowling pins.

Marcia: I'm a great actor!

Bill: I'm a skilled magician.

Candi: I'm a cheerleader! What about you, Drake?

Drew: Oh, I can... well, I... How about I just help one of you guys?

The others nodded.

Logan: On another note, has anyone noticed some stuff of theirs is missing?

Marcia: My hairbrush is missing.

Candi: My earrings are, too.

Drew: I hope this thief doesn't get me next.

* * *

**Confessional: Drew used Helping Hand!**

**Marcia: I wasn't kidding when I said I was a great actor. I act like I care about these idiots.**

**Joe: Who would steal from us? We barely know anyone here.**

**Bill: All according to plan.**

**Drew: I wasn't lying when I said I had no talent to speak of. Ok, I was, but it's so embarrassing. I can cosplay, and my favorite is Twilght Sparkle. Happy, world?**

* * *

**(Team Sub-Zero)**

The team was currently discussing talents as well.

Zach: I can do ANYTHING.

Tom: *cough*Bullcrap*cough*.

Diamond: My talent is fashion.

Hunter: I'm not sure how that'll work, but it's something. Mine is singing.

Kimmi (flirty-like): I bet you're favorite kind is love songs.

Hunter (Weirded-out): No, not really.

* * *

**Confessional: Hunter-2; Kimmi-0**

**Kimmi: Ugh, Hunter is proving to be quite the resilient one. If this keeps up, he'll have to go.**

**Hunter: I don't understand why Kim is flirting with me. Doesn't she get I'm not interested?**

**Zach: This is why Hunter needs to go. A girl with nice boobs is hitting on you, and you're not interested? What a loser!**

* * *

Morgan: I-I-I d-don't have a t-talent.

River: Don't say that, girl. I bet there's a talent just waiting to bloom in you.

Morgan (blushes): T-thank you, River.

River: No problem-o, Mor-mor.

* * *

**(Team Lightning)**

Clark: Ok, I'm bench-pressing, with Simon as my spotter.

Simon: Correct.

Enzo: I'm re-doing one of my favorite scenes from my favorite movie.

Brittany: I can sing!

Garrett: I'm showing off one of my drawings.

Sally: I juggle!

Lorelei: Whatever, this challenge is lame anyway.

The other tweens glared at her.

Lorelei: What?

* * *

**Confessional: Harsh, much?**

**Lorelei: Time doing these ridiculous acts is time better spent reading. It's the only good thing in the world.**

**Clark: Man, that girl is a real pain. Well, while we were waiting for the challenge, Simon and I decided to go look for the thief.**

* * *

The duo had spent a couple hours looking, but their results had not come up positive. The two were currently in the mess hall, having a snack to regain their energy.

Simon (in-between munching on a celery stick): So far, everything's come up inconclusive. Should we just surrender the case for now, and get ready for the challenge?

Clark: Not yet, we still have a couple more suspects.

Then, Candi came in, with her normal cheery smile.

Candi: Hi, Claudius! Hi, Shane!

Simon: Greetings, Candice. For future reference, however, please refer to us by our actual names Clark and Simon.

Candi (giggles): You talk funny.

Clark (smirks): Yes, he does.

Simon glared at his partner before speaking to Candi again.

Simon: Have you seen the thief, or have any clues to his/her identity? Only in that we have learned that the scoundrel has also made off with Zachary's ship-in-a-bottle, Sally's joy-buzzer, Thomas's skateboard and Kimberly's um...

Clark (teasingly): Her _bra_?

Simon (blushes): Yes.

Candi: No, sorries. But I hope you find the meanie who did this. (Turns to leave) Bye-bye!

When she left, Clark turned to Simon with a devious grin on his face.

Clark: So, think she's cute?

Simon was not amused.

* * *

**Confessional: Canmon? Sidi?**

**Simon: I can assure anyone wondering that I don't have any romantic feelings for Candi. I don't understand why Clark was teasing me about it.**

**Candi: I heard Corey call me cute. Sorry, Cherman, but a girl like me has more refined tastes than some random dummy. (looks at her reflection) How did I get in the mirror?**

* * *

**(The Theater)**

Now in the back of the theater, the tweenagers were ready for the talent show. Dakota began to explain the rules.

Dakota: Ok, here's how it goes: Team Flamers will go first, then Sub-Zero, then Lightning. The team with the best overall score wins the reward of a movie night, second place receives immunity, and last votes someone out. Now, come on out, Mystery Judge!

? (Annoyed): Do I _have_ to?

Dakota (Also annoyed): YES.

Out came a scrawny medium-height youth of Indian descent. He had dark brown locks, a red shirt, cargo shorts, camo Nike's and a VERY deadpan look to him.

Garrett: Holy crap, it's Noah!

Noah (deadpan): Holy crap, it's Captain Obvious!

The others chuckled at Garrett's expense.

Noah: Now, then, here's how I judge you. You get a score of any number between 1 through 5. The team with biggest score wins, lowest loses, got it?

The tweens nodded.

Dakota: Ok, then! Team Flamers, stay her, and wait for your cues, everyone else, get to your seats.

Everyone proceeded to do so. Once seated, Sam then appeared on stage.

Sam: Ok, on first, we have... Amber with her drum solo!

Amber then proceeded to do a killer drum solo that went _seven whole minutes_! Noah was stunned to say the least.

Noah: 4 stars.

Amber: I'll take it.

Sam: Next we have... Logan! And his... modeling?

The girls cheered. The guys groaned.

Logan stood around for a few minutes without a shirt on. Noah's response, you ask?

Noah: One. And _that's_ because I can't give Zeroes, Anti-Me impersonator.

Logan gave Noah a rude hand gesture and walked off.

Sam: Next is Marcia and Drew with their rendition of Dahlia Hawthorne's confession!

Drew and Marcia were dressed as their respective roles, and began to recite their lines.

Drew: Why don't you just admit it, Dahlia Hawthorne? Another failure to you're list of crimes!

Marcia: A-a-another?

Drew: Think about it, not a single one of your misdeeds have been successful, have they?

Marcia: W-w-what? How dare you!

Drew: 11 years ago, your fake kidnapping went south when your accomplice confessed to Valerie Hawthorne.

Marcia: That's a lie, it wasn't me!

Drew: And then, a year later, you tried to _kill me_! But, you got someone else and were sentenced to death. It's just one screw-up after another with you._  
_

Marcia (Screaming): Shut your mouth! I was supposed to kill Mia Fey like I said I would!

Drew: I remember you saying earlier in the trial that even when the body dies, the spirit lives on. And that's how you'll live, a miserable, evil monster.

Marcia (Still screaming): NO! HOW COULD I LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!

Drew: I don't care if you won or lost, I want you to come out of Maya's body, RIGHT NOW!

Marcia screeches, then collapses. The two bow after a round of applause.

Noah: 5 stars!

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, that was good, at least I think so.**

**Drew: Yes! First five-star performance!**

**Marcia: Glad that's over with.**

**Logan: So they abridge Phoenix Wright, and get a full score, while I do what I do best, and get squat? Really fair, Noah...**

* * *

Sam: Now then, we have the Great Billididni!

Bill then performed various magic tricks. After a bit, he pulled out a long box.

Bill: For my final trick, I need a volunteer. (Points at Dakota) Ah, yes, you!

Dakota then climbed in the box.

Bill: Now, I shall _saw this woman IN HALF!_

The tweens gasped. Noah yawned. Bill then proceeded to saw the box in half, revealing a sawed-in-half Dakota. Simon then fainted. But, when he put the boxes back together, Dakota was back to normal. Bill bowed.

Bill: Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience!

Noah: 3. Magic shows never wowed me.

Sam: Up next is... Joe!

Joe ran as fast as he could into bowling pins, only to miss and hit the floor. Noah gave him a 2 in sympathy.

Sam: Finally, Candi and her cheering!

Candi cleared her throat, and begun:

_We're th__e best__ Team Flamers! Chered on by Candi, a great team player!_

_Drake is new, but he'll fit in; Martha is a girl from Heaven!_

_Blair is smart, Lucas hot! John's a goof, but has lots of heart!_

_Amy's nice, not a meanie-maw, unlike that big fat jerk Claude!_

_Altogether, we're the awesome Team Flamers! My cheer is done, see you later!_

Candi finishes her cheer, bows, and lots applaud.

Noah: i'm impressed. You got a 5, meaning Team Flamers gets a 20 overall.

Team Flamers cheered.

* * *

**Confessional: Tea for Twenty.**

**Bill: Excellent.**

**Candi: Yay!**

**Logan: It would've been higher if Noah wasn't such a turd.**

**Marcia: I obviously had the best act.**

**Drew: Cool!**

**Amber: I hope Cody saw!**

**Joe: Man I wish I could've done my talent...**

* * *

Sam: Ok, next up is Team Lightning! You're up in five!

As the team was getting ready, Clark and Enzo were assembling everyone.

Clark: Guys, we have a problem.

Enzo: IQ is still KO'd.

Clark: So, we need a new spotter for me.

Enzo: And Novella, you're it.

Lorelei (stunned): Why me?

Brittany: 'Cause you're the only one here that doesn't have a talent. And your attitude stinks.

Lorelei (annoyed): Fine, but don't expect me to like it.

* * *

**Confessional: Way to take one for the team, Lorelei!**

**Lorelei: Great, I get to catch Clark's sport-o. This is gonna suck...**

**Garrett: I don't understand why Lorelei is so anti-social. Doesn't she know you need to make friends if you want to stay here.**

* * *

Sam: Ok, first up for Team Lightning, Clark and Lorelei!

The two were getting Clark's bench-pressing equipment out, when Clark spoke up.

Clark (whispers): Get on the bar.

Lorelei (whispers): Why?

Clark (whispers loudly): Just do it!

Lorelei (whispers): Ok, ok!

Clark at on the bench, with the barbell, which weighed about 100 lbs., in hand with Lorelei sitting in the middle of the barbell. He then proceeded to lift about 50 times, stunning everybody. Lorelei started blushing when she noticed how strong Clark was, lifting her and the barbell like they were feathers. She quickly calmed down, though, returning to her normally stoic expression. When Clark was finished, he helped Lorelei down, and the two bowed, getting applause.

Noah: As much as i dislike the idea of weight-lifting, I'll give you a 3.

The two shrugged their shoulders, and took the gear, and went back to the team.

Sam: Up next: Enzo, reciting a monologue from... BOARDWALK EMPIRE? You're parents let you watch this?

Enzo appeared, dressed in a suit.

Enzo: Yes. Now then, let me begin. (coughs, then turns to audience, not looking at anyone in particular) Do ya remembah when we met? I'll nevah fahget ya smile. Jimmy, sometimes, he has it. I look at him an' I see you. That foist night, how ya piled me with wine... Why, I nevah felt such a sensation. We were downstairs. And I'd fallen asleep on the divan. Ya carried me to ya bedroom, went to say g'night to ya guests. And I laid there in bed, dreamin' of the waves. I'd been on the beach that day. Suddenly, I felt a crushing feelin'. I couldn't breathe. I opened ma eyes to find ya on top of me. Ya breath smellin' of whiskey and tobacco. One hand coverin' ma mouth, the other gropin' at me. Do ya remembah that? Still, sometimes when I'm asleep, it wakes me with a start. (growls) Do you remember that night? (yells, and makes a slapping motion) I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!

Enzo took a deep breath to calm himself. Kimmi took this time to flash him, causing the "gangster" to trip and fall over. She smirked thinking she was undetected. As he got,up Noah announced his score.

Noah: That would've been a perfect score, but there are two problems.

Enzo (annoyed): What's that?

Noah: One: The end where you tripped. And two: that was a _woman's_ monologue.

Enzo: Shut up, it was a beautiful scene!

He then stormed away as Noah announced another 3.

Sam: Ok, here comes Brittany with her singing!

Brittany: This is What's My Name? by Rhianna, enjoy!

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

She then pauses to let the Drake part play, then once it's done, continues:

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_Not everybody knows how to work my body, knows how to make me want it, boy you stay upon it._

_You got that something, that keeps me so off-balance._

_Baby, you're a challenge, let's explore you're talents._

_Hey boy, I really wanna see if you, can go downtown with a girl like me._

_Hey boy, I really wanna be with you, 'cause your just my type ooh na na na na._

_I need a boy to take it over, looking for a guy to put in work, uh._

_Oooooh, oooooh._

During this, Brittany was dancing along to the song, mesmerizing several people.

Noah: Ok, stop right there. The song isn't half bad, and you sing along to the beat rather well. A well-deserved 5.

Brittany cheered.

* * *

**Confessional: Noah is like Simon Cowell in a way. He does know good talent when he sees it.**

**Brittany: Yay! We're already at 11 points!** **We have this in the bag!**

**Bill: No, they can't win! Looks like I'll have to resort to drastic measures...**

* * *

Sam: Now here's Sally with her prop comedy!

Sally: Thank you, thank you! (searches through her bag) For my first prop we have a...

Diamond: My necklace!

It was indeed Diamond's necklace that Sally was holding.

Sally: Wait, this isn't what it looks like!

Sally then tripped over her bag, revealing everyone's missing stuff. The others death-glared at her.

Enzo: Dakota! We forfeit the challenge!

Dakota: Wait, are you sure you...?

Team Lightning (except Sally): YES!

Dakota: Well, ok. Team Lightning elects to go to elimination, meaning Team Flamers is in first place, given that they completed their acts. Team Sub-Zero, you're in second again.

Everyone left with their stuff intact, giving Sally an angry glare. Except for Bill, who grinned foully and a now re-awakened Simon, who looked on in thought.

* * *

**Confessional: It's Dawn all over again!**

**Sally (crying): I d-d-didn't do it!**

**Bill (sighs): I didn't want it to come to that, but at the end of the day, there can only be one winner. And I will be that one.**

**Simon: I don't think Sally did this, but I can't stick up for her without any proof. Oh, this is a very tough game.**

* * *

At the bonfire, Sally was sitting away from the others. As Tyler was bringing up the votes, he gave her a sympathetic glance.

Tyler: Ok, guys, here's how it works, I ask you a few questions, then reveal the votes. But seeing as how you're not in the mood for questions, I'll go straight to them.

First vote, Simon. The next, Sally. (Simon: 1, Sally: 1)

Third, Sally. (Simon: 1, Sally: 2)

Fourth, Brittany. (Brittany: 1, Sally: 2, Simon: 1)

Brittany looked shocked.

* * *

**Confessional: The hinky voter was...**

**Simon: I casted the vote for Brittany, I didn't want Sally to feel completely bad.**

* * *

Tyler: Fifth vote: Sally. (Brittany: 1, Sally: 3, Simon: 1).

Sixth vote:

Sally. That's four, meaning we have a majority. Sally, it's time to go.

Sally grabbed her bags and sulked away.

* * *

**Confessional: Final words time!**

**Sally: This stunk! I can't believe someone would do that! I hope my name gets cleared.**

**Brittany: Who was that mystery voter?**

* * *

**(Team Lightning cabin)**

Brittany: Ok, who was the person that voted for me.

Simon looked torn for a moment, but then...

Simon: It was me.

The others looked stunned.

Simon: I did not want to do that, but I hypothesize that Sally was innocent and that someone has framed her.

Enzo: But who?

Simon: I do not know.

* * *

**(Team Sub-Zero cabin)**

Zach was outside the cabin looking at the stars. Eventually, Morgan came out.

Morgan: Zach, a-a-are you okay?

Zach (sighs): No. We won, but we didn't earn it. (grows angrier) This was my chance to shine, and it got taken away! (stomps on the ground hard) It's not fair!

Morgan (scared): Eep.

Zach snapped out of his senses, then looked guilty. Morgan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Zach: Sorry. It's just that I act all tough, but I don't mean it. I wish I was as awesome I say I am. Tom's right. And what's worse, the others hate me because of my attitude.

Morgan: Don't be sad,

Zach looked at her for a moment.

Morgan: I-i-i can help you with making friends. I'm shy, but I know how to be nice.

Zach (sincerely shocked): You'd do that.

Morgan nodded, then Zach hugged her, thanking her over and over.

* * *

**Confessional: Friendship is Magic!**

**Morgan: I-i-i think zach is a nice person when you get to know him, so I've decided to get to know him.**

**Zach: This is it Zachary Chrews, you're second chance! I can't blow it!**

* * *

**(Team Flamers: First Place Cabin)**

The tweens were asleep except for Logan. He was pondering how this could've happened. First, Noah shows obvious bias in the challenge. Then, Sally apparently stole his comic book. Man, this was so confusing.

?: Hello?

Logan turned and found Marcia standing next to him.

Logan: Oh hey Marcia.

Marcia: Hi, Logie, how are you doing?

Logan: I'm confused about how today went down.

Marcia: Oh._  
_

Logan: What did you want.

Marcia: I wanted to ask you something. Do you _like _anyone here?

Logan: Define like.

Marcia: Boyfriend/Girlfriend.

Logan: No, why do you ask.

Marcia: Because _I_ like you that way.

Logan: Really? You mean you like me or my looks? I only act oblivious because I'm sick of getting special treatmeant and-

Marcia cut Logan off with a kiss. After she pulled away, the two smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: Yay the first hook-up!**

**Logan: Wow, all this time, I thought girls only liked my body, but Marcia really wants to be with me!**

**Marcia: *scoff* As if I really like Logan. He's a poser to the highest degree. I'll dump him once I get the chance. But, he _is _a good kisser. *laughs cruelly***

* * *

Dakota was standing on the dock, getting ready to sign off.

Dakota: And that's the end of the day! We've met a new tween, lost another unfairly, and now we have our first hook-up. Sort-of. So will Simon find out the mystery of Sally's elimination? Will Logan get more duped? And what challenge is next for our tweens? Find out next time! Dakota out!

* * *

**And that's the end of Episode 3! (I count Chapters 1 and 2 as Episodes 1 and 2) Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for Sally's boot, but she was always going to be an early boot. We'll see her again soon, though.**

* * *

**Votes:**

_**Sally:**_** Simon**

**Simon: Brittany**

**Brittany: Sally**

**Enzo: Sally**

**Lorelei: Sally**

**Clark: Sally**

**Garrett: Sally**

* * *

Next Episode: The tweens have a ball! A skee-ball that is!

Until then, ja ne, don't forget to comment!


End file.
